


Protection

by narwhalmeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalmeg/pseuds/narwhalmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gabriel had six wings and he made good use of them. Sometimes he used them to fly, sometimes to intimidate, but then he met Sam. Now he used his wings to encircle his favorite human, hoping that maybe he could keep Sam safe for a bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Normal angels have one set of wings- one wing on each side. However, one of the many perks of being an archangel is having three sets of wings, each one being significantly larger than the one before it.

Normal angels, archangels too actually, only donned their wings to either fly or mate. That was never appealing to him, only bringing them out when absolutely necessary. Hiding your wings is hard, like a constant, burning itch that you desperately want to scratch, but can't. Why would you choose to do anything the hard way if the easy way was, well… easier?

Gabriel's always enjoyed having a little bit of fun.

Sometimes, he'd cause a spectacle. He'd walk into the middle of a crowded area before letting loose his enormous, feather-covered appendages before flying off, leaving the remaining bystanders flabbergasted.

Sometimes, he'd show his enemy exactly who they were up against. He'd let them pin him to a wall, maybe even get in a punch or two, before pulling out his big guns. His opponent would immediately cease any attack, cowering in fear.

All humans were the same- rude, arrogant, and selfish. He had to show them who was really in charge around here. And if, technically, he really wasn't in charge, well, they didn't know that.

All in all, Gabriel had used his wings in just about every way possible except for one; he'd never mated. This wasn't a problem for him, though. He honestly wasn't looking for a mate. The idea had never interested him. Chained to one person for the rest of your never-ending life? No, he'd rather be able to snap up a new play toy every few days or so, and this suited his needs just fine, thank you very much.

Rather, it did suit his needs- until he met the Winchesters.

There was something different about these two men in particular. Their souls shone like supernovae while the souls of everyone around them simply flickered dully inside their chests. They were pure, spotless, and Gabriel had never seen anything like them before.

The smaller, green-eyed man had a soul that glowed a deep indigo. He radiated courage and strength, with an undertone of mistrust. The taller man, however, was the one that Gabriel was focused on. His soul glowed a rich, velvety maroon- love, passion, kindness, and bravery. There was, however, a sense of darkness deep inside. He wasn't born with this blot on him; he didn't even want to acknowledge it. This is what made him different; everyone has a dark side, including this man, but he chose not to act on it when so many others did. Even the man next to him has enforced his darkness, and accepted it as part of him.

It was then that he was introduced to the meaning of the word desire. Sure, he had desired before, but he had been able to snap it up for himself every time. This time, however, he wanted what he couldn't have. It was the first time he had experienced such a feeling, the first time he had wanted to mate.

The first time he had approached the subject of his desires, he hadn't learned much- just that his name was Sam. Samuel Winchester.

The second time went much worse, seeing as Sam tried to kill him. Seemingly happy with the results, he, his brother, and a third man scurried away, leaving Gabriel to clean up the mess. Not to say that he didn't deserve the attempted murder, because he did. He didn't know how to show affection or interest in a normal way, so he settled for his way. Unfortunately for him, his way was pranking, and Sam didn't seem to get the message.

Fast-forward a couple of months, a couple of deaths- the man's included- and one new angel addition to their team, and you could find the two brothers dutifully going about killing various monsters. Gabriel preferred to simply watch; unbeknownst to the humans he looked after. In these few months, he had seen Sam's soul long even more for a partner, a second half. Oh, how Gabriel desired to fill that void- but he couldn't.

If you look even further ahead, you'll see Gabriel finally joining the team. You'll see Sam's soul leap with joy, unrealized by the hunter in question. You'll see Gabriel laying his life down for his new rag tag group of acquaintances- laying down his life for Sam.

He doesn't know how he came to be where he is now. He doesn't know the how long, or the who, or even the why. All he knows is that he's alive. He rejoins the group with the intention of staying this time around. They were visibly shaken at first, but quickly came to terms with is presence, long since accustomed to the dead coming back to life, having done so a few times themselves.

If you look hard enough, you'll find all of the murmured apologies, the shared glances, and the heartfelt comfort the archangel and the youngest hunter found in each other. You'll watch their first kiss, sweet and chaste, lead to further acts that, for an angel, may be considered blasphemous. You'll see that they don't care in the slightest.

The darkest time of Gabriel's life was the time when Sam had fought his brother, and won. This may not sound dark and dreary, but he was cast into a locked cage to rot, undeserving of the fate that had come upon him. Until just as suddenly he was out.

The only noticeable difference was his soul. His pure, undamaged soul was now blackened, jagged, and burnt around the edges. There was a constant thrum of pain, a constant reminder of everything that had happened during his time in the cage. The anger, the fury, the deep-seated hatred of the other inhabitants of the cage had cast a dark shadow upon what was otherwise a perfect being.

The guilt Gabriel felt was unimaginable. He couldn't protect his claim, his mate, from a fate worse than death. He'd caused him so much pain, so much suffering, and for what, a stop to his brother's temper tantrum? Sam never had to be involved, but he was, and Gabriel could never forgive himself.

While the guilt still ate at him, slowly but surely, he contented himself with making sure Sam never went through anything like that ever, ever again.

There were still nights where Sam woke up, screaming and thrashing, and Gabriel whispers sweet words of comfort, allowing Sam to anchor himself with his angel. Allowed him to clutch onto his arms and sob desperately into his shoulder. When Sam had finally calmed down, Gabriel would pull him close, as close as humanly possible. He would let his wings silently flutter into existence and wrap themselves- one, two, then three pairs- around himself and his mate.

They would fall asleep like that, covered with their own feathery shield of protection. Protection from darkness, from the outside, from anything that wasn't the two of them. The two of them against the world, against the evil that was always there. Gabriel swore to himself that he would protect this man, this perfect being who had suffered more than any other. He would keep him safe until the very last moment, and in that last moment, he wouldn't let him go alone. He would follow, meet him at the other side, and guide him home where he belongs. Home, for eternity, with him, where nothing could ever hurt him again.


End file.
